


supporting cast

by ohmissraccoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Baker Donghyuck, Blacksmith in training Mark, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, fictitious historical elements, potential violence and gore if i feel like it, the other two pairing will come later on, will add more tags and warnings as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmissraccoon/pseuds/ohmissraccoon
Summary: A sub-plot for the pawns involved in someone else's main-story. Someone higher up; in class, power and hierarchy. the story of a pair of lovers, whose stars get caught between the constellation of chaos that is known as the game of thrones.aka, I can't summary.





	supporting cast

**Author's Note:**

> An Introduction chapter. It's quite rushed T_T Idek why I'm writing this. It's a fic dump, I can't EVEN write. It's markhyuck so who cares. [I'm testing the waters since it's my first time] This chapter is just fluff and markhyuck being themselves so you don't have too worry much. And no it's not related to the TV show game of thrones:P. anyway enjoy ~

Whistles of a tattered cuckoo clock mounted against the bakery's stone wall chimed obnoxiously throughout the kitchen. 12pm. Mrs Bennett, the neighbourhood midwife should pop in any second now for her lunch regular. Donghyuck slipped on his thick cotton gloves and wriggled his fingers for good measure before reaching for the wooden shovel's handle and pulling out it's finished product. Prior to rushing away from the rather-warm opening of the brick oven, he spent a few seconds smiling down at it in pure satisfaction. Once he placed the buckwheat loaf on the counter, he let out a relieved sigh. At least he's not late this time. 

-

"Mother, the last of them is done!" he called out eagerly from the doorstep while wrapping a tartan scarf snug around his neck. His eyes fell onto the edge of the material where the letters M x Dwere embroidered in gold thread. Flashbacks of the previous Christmas had resurfaced and Donghyuck found himself in a daze of nostalgia. It was soon crumbled though as the distant sound of galloping drew nearer and nearer. His eyes lit up and before he knew it, he was out of the door, sprinting across the main street of the village. Paying heed to nothing as he dodged a group of children playing hopscotch amidst the busy market and tripping over some shepherd dog's tail only to get back up again and bolt off; much to the farmer's dismay. His mind could only focus on one thing. And that one thing, more precisely one person, had brought his horse to a halt as soon as their eyes met from across the river bridge and lunged off of it in an urgent yet trained manner. Once dismounted, he matched Donghyuck's fervour in running before they both slowed down to an abrupt stopped in the middle of the bridge. With merely centimetres between each of their faces, Donghyuck could feel the cold mist of his panting lover's exhale on his own lips. Their gaze remained steady.

"I've missed you, mark." he whispered, eyes suddenly feeling weighed down. Saying it out loud like that triggered a rush of pent up emotions and longing that was bottled up for the whole 3 months that his lover was away. He choked out a strangled sob as a variety of thoughts, feelings and previously held worries overwhelmed his mind. Sturdy arms were swift in pulling him into a comforting embrace. "Hey now, princess." Mark hushed against his ear. "I'm right here. It's all done now. It's all done." He reassured, one hand securing his hip in place and the other soothingly rubbing circles along his back. At that, Donghyuck's sobs quietened. He gently threaded his fingers through mark's hair, only to then follow it up with a harsh tug at his scalp. "Ow!" Mark groaned, pulling away from the shorter male and using his hands to both massage the inflicted area and to shield it from further potential attacks. "Darling, you know I love you. but call me _princess_ again and you're getting thrown into the river. And don't underestimate the improvisation ability of a baker, I could murder you right here, right now without a nickel of a clue left for the eye of the common folk." He rambled sternly, in response to mark's questioning expression. A couple of minutes passed in silence and Donghyuck's senses scolded him for what he did a moment ago; a look of regret and panic flooded across his features but mark was quick to notice and he let out a low chuckle. He reached out once again, firmly gripping Donghyuck by his waist and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss. The wind began to pick up it's pace around them and the chirping of the birds grew louder. It was all but a white noise to Donghyuck. The warm, tender lips moving slowly against his own held loud confessions and quiet promises that only the two of them understood. Words were not needed in moments like these, because they both already knew. But mark still went the extra mile for him, just like he always did. "I. love. you. too." he murmured between kisses. Donghyuck parted his lips to respond when a skillful tongue instantly latched onto his own and softly nibbled at it. A broken whine escaped his throat as he desperately clawed at the leather patches covering Mark's shoulder blades. Mark giggled as he finally pulled away to let him breathe while still continuing to trail hot kisses down his neck and pausing occasionally to bite and bruise along the way. Despite his partner essentially doing all the work, Donghyuck felt his own breathing stagger and a rush of heat gathered to the pit of his stomach. "m..mark." he sighed, failing the attempt to conceal the obvious reaction his body was producing at the given affection. "s..stop. Not here. Please." At that, mark squeezed his waist in confirmation and rose up to rest his forehead against Donghyuck's, his breath also faltering. "Sorry." Mark said, sheepishly. "It's just... It's been so long." This time it was mark who let his eyelid's droop and they fell into a silence once again. But this silence was comfortable and serene, so Donghyuck didn't break it. He simply chose to admire and drink in details of the face he's been aching to see since the moment it had left his line of vision 3 months ago.

He was content.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and it's 2am:) feel free to point out any typo errors made. 
> 
> might only progress the story based on how this does. or maybe not. depending on how I feel. but receiving support sure helps with motivation to write again:)


End file.
